1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles with an adjustable head strap.
2. Related Art
Swimming goggles typically adjust length of a head strap thereof with buckles. Such a buckle generally has a profile of two neighboring square rings, and defines two slots. Two free ends of the head strap respectively extend through the slots and overlap with each other. During adjustment of the head strap, friction between the overlapped portion of the head strap will block movement of head strap.
Furthermore, swimming goggles with a left frame, a right frame and a connecting portion integrated together, demand material which enables lenses retained in the left frame and the right frame. The material should not be so soft that can not fix the lenses and resist water pressure. The material is therefore limited to given rigidness, and a pad formed on the left frame and the right frame can not be soft sufficient to touch a user's face comfortably when wearing. Additionally, because the integrated swimming goggles opt for material with given rigidness, the connecting portion between the left frame and the right frame is too stiffened to suit for users with different face profiles, and the left frame and the right frame can not fit close to the user's face, thus taking risk of water leakage.